Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 03 Keyblades and Gale Winds
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Chapter 2 is in progress for this. So don't shoot me.


I'm not really surprised at the look Vash gives me in his cell. Though the intensity of his glare makes me halt for half a second, I give him a snicker. "Geez, if looks could kill and all that jazz. It's just me, Vash. Don't freak out on me." He gets that faked carefree smile on his face at this, "Oh, sorry. I didn't think you'd be back so fast." I note the look on his face and I grumble at him, "Now you're faking cheer? Please, don't bother. I'd rather you pout at me than put that mask on." I bring the chair around and bang it in front of his cell, and he gives a forced sigh. "It kinda bugs me you can read me so well. I'm not used to that, from anyone." I snicker at him again, "Tell me something I didn't know. It's why I try not to call you on it. But now you know how I feel with you and Nicholas having the bond, it can be very agitating not being able to hide my misery from either of you." I toss him a small bag of doughnuts, which he catches with one hand. But he doesn't open them, he just stares at me as I tell him, "I know you aren't in the mood to eat anything, but you should anyways. I wasn't able to work anything out with the sheriff today, so you get to stay here tonight with me sleeping in this chair. Either I'll have you out by morning on bail, or I'll bust you out tomorrow if need be. Then we can hightail it-" Vash jumps out of his seat at this, hissing through his teeth, "You are not breaking me out! Not for any reason!" I snort at this, "HAH! Watch me, crimson bird. Just watch me. Like I'm going to let anyone have their way with your freedom. Especially when I can do something about it." The look he gives me is fueled with anger, and I tap my foot at this. The smile I give him is sweet, but my words are not, "How clueless do you take me for, mildly bland or obscenely naive? You really think I didn't see that pretty boy in the white coat earlier in the plaza? Or that I didn't hear your entire mental conversation with him as he threatened you? Give me some credit, Vash. I get the feeling I know more of what's going on than even you do. That Legato Bluesummers couldn't shield his thoughts to save his life. I got quite a bit of info, though he may have let me pilfer those tidbits for some unforseen reason. In any event, I have an idea or two about these Gun Ho Guns we're going to have to deal with. So sit down already and deal."

The look Vash gives me is of total shock, and I give him a rueful sigh. "Please don't sell me so short, crimson bird. I do know when trouble is brewing on the horizon, it's why I've been on edge all week. Why do you think I was taking photos all day today, especially while we were in the shoe store? So there would be proof that when we left, the clerk was still alive and well. I spent the whole day attached to you and having us out in public for that sole reason. I had a feeling something was going to happen today, though I didn't know any specifics. Once the sheriff tracks our entire day, he won't have any more reason to hold you." I stretch in the chair, and Vash turns around so I can't see his face anymore. But I'm a bit taken aback when he tells me, "You shouldn't even be risking yourself like this! It'll get you killed, being around me!" I laugh so hard I nearly fall out of the chair, and Vash looks back at me with a miffed expression. I wipe the tears from my eyes with one hand, "The pot calling the kettle black again, Vash. Trust me, I'm HIGHLY aware of how bad this can get. But I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm more astonished I'm still around and not dead already!" My smile is warm and bright as I look Vash in his eyes, losing myself to the green of his gaze as I tell him, "I'm more than happy to stake my life alongside yours, crimson bird. I knew the day I picked up a weapon what I was getting into. Those that live by the sword shall die by the sword, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted this life, this story with adventure at every corner, and it has been an amazing journey. It has been the best addiction I could lose myself to. I'll never regret any of it, not one moment, especially those I've had with you. I knew the stakes I bet on all those years ago, and I chose to cast the dice with enthusiasm, this adventure is what my heart wanted most of all. Give all of yourself to an endeavor, and you shant have any regrets left behind to dwell on them, and I have not had any to regret in taking this path I chose long ago. So quit pouting about me already, I'm here for the long haul, whether you like it or not." I hold out my hand and Vash takes it, his fingers wrapping around mine to squeeze tight. I rub my thumb over his wrist in a gesture of affection, when Millie and Merylll walk in with the sheriff behind them.

Millie doesn't seem too surprised to see me, but Meryll does. "What are you doing here?" I smile at her, "Probably the same thing you two are here for, showing my support. Evening sheriff." The sheriff harumphs at this, "I thought I told you to go home already." I snicker at this, "Home is more of a person than a place to me, sheriff. So in this sense, I am home when I'm with Vash. Did you get the photos I gave you developed?" He shakes a few of them at me, "Yes, but it will take a bit to get the testimonies of all the people in them, how many rolls did you use?!" I snicker at this, "I'm a shutterbug, sue me." He grunts at this, "Well, it will help your case. I noticed your friend is in every photo, and every half dozen there's a clock in them. If I didn't know better, I'd say you took them intentionally to establish your timeline." I shrug at this, "Meh, I took a ton to send the best ones out of the pile to my folks in my latest letter. The ones with cars in them are for my dad, he's a vehicle junkie." The sheriff doesn't look convinced, but he lets it go without arguement. Millie smiles at me, "I'm glad to see you here, Megan. I was wondering if you wanted to bunk with us tonight, what with being here." I chuckle at this, "Thanks for the offer, Millie. But I don't plan on moving from this chair, at least until the door to this cell gets opened and Vash can walk out with me." Meryll smiles at this, "Well, the sheriff said it might take a day or two. So you two sit tight until then, okay? We'll see what we can do on our end." I give her a thumbs up as Vash gives them a heartfelt smile, "Thank you, I appreciate it girls." I hand Meryll my half full thermos, "Here, have some cocoa. I made too much and don't want to overdo it." The sheriff notes the thermos and asks, "Were you the one who left the coffee and the sandwich at my desk?" I nod at him as Meryll takes a sip out of my thermos, "I firgured you've had a busy day, sheriff. So I made you some fuel to keep you going tonight." He looks genuinely surprised at this, so I shrug my shoulders at him. "It's not your fault you doing your job means having us at odds. I'm not going to get to upset, as long as you do your best and keep yourself objective. Now go eat, sugar packets for the coffee are in the lid."

The sheriff walks off as Meryll hands the thermos of cocoa to Millie, who takes a big gulp and grins. "Wow! This is really good!" I laugh as she takes a few more gulps before she hands me back the thermos, "I put caramel in with the cocoa, and it's actual melted chocolate and milk instead of powdered crap with water." I hand the thermos to Vash through the cell door, who takes it gratefully as I whip out my music player. One More Night by Maroon 5 starts to play and I grab Meryll's hand to twirl her in place. She looks rather miffed at this, but Millie laughs at my antics. My smile is genuine as I tell them, "We've done all we can, best leave the rest up to the Lord to sort out. In the meantime, stop being so gloomy. Life is too short to waste it being all sullen and pouty." Meryll nods at this, with Millie joining in to sway in place to the song. Vash actually opens the bag of doughnuts to pass the few in the bag around, but I forgo the one he tries handing to me. "No more, I already had three before I got here. You eat mine, Vash." He pops it in his mouth at this, and I scrub a hand over my face as my fatigue starts to set in. Vash starts to hand me back my thermos, when it suddenly cracks along the side. I blink at this, noting the cocoa leaking out the bottom, and my sense of dread comes to cloak me in foreboding. I grab Meryll and Millie and have them crouch down on the floor, calling out to the sheriff, "Sheriff, we got a visitor outside?" But there's no answer and it's way too quiet. I bring out my Keyblade and unlock the cell door, Vash wide eyed as I note heavy boots enter the front room. Then the sheriff cries out in alarm and a rain of bullets drowns out all other noise. I shield Meryll and Millie as they scream, Vash taking cover as best he can while shackled to the wall. I point my Keyblade to unlock his cuffs, but the wall comes down next to me and I start coughing at the dust it sends over me. Then we all hear a loud laugh echo over the noise. "Vash the Stampede! I am Monev the Gale, one of the Gun Ho Guns and I'm here to send you to hell, just as you were promised!" I hear this enemy stomp forward, and I tell the girls to stay down but to get ready for back up support. I get up to face this Monev, noting he's huge and muscular.

I give a growl as fierce as my gaze, "We don't do requests for you or yours, so I suggest you leave! NOW!" I swing my Keyblade with both hands, but Monev just knocks it away before grabbing me by the throat. I gag as he then grabs Vash with his other hand, slamming us both into the wall. "Pathetic! This is what I spent twenty years training for?! I went through hell for this half assed display?!" I hear a mechanical rotation from behind him, noting the pistons on his back shift. I claw at the fist clenched over my neck, gasping as I try to get air. But then Monev gives the both of us a wicked grin, "Five clicks until the end. Four. Three." I can hear the rotors of his chain guns start to whirl at his wrists and I move instinctually. I point a finger and shoot a fireball right in his kneecap, getting him to grunt and loosen his hold on my neck. I break his grip and move, driving my palms into his shoulder. I hear that shoulder give and he shouts, when Mille fires her weapon at him. Monev lets Vash go to shoot at her, but I bring my fists down to have his weapon point to the floor. Wood splinters go flying as I yell to the girls, "Evacuate the town! Go now! Hurry!" Vash runs with the girls out the front door, grabbing his gun on the sheriff's desk as he goes. I stay as close to Monev's body as possible, striking and jabbing with both fists and giving a few good kicks. But his frame is so built I don't make much of a difference. He grabs me by my hair and I yelp, getting him to laugh with amusement. His fingers dig into my head, and his cackle is ruthless, "I was warned about what a spitfire you are. Why aren't you shredding me to pieces with your knives, did you not bring them with you in your carelessness? How about blasting me to pieces with your fabled magic? Oh wait, you need to focus to do that, don't you?!" He starts to crush my head in his hand, and I scream. But then I put my Keyblade to his face and blast him with a Fire spell, his hands letting me go to clutch at his face. "RRRHHHAAAHHH! You'll pay for that!" I goad him as I run, "Don't write a check your hide can't cash! Bring it!" My steps falter outside the sheriff's office, looking for Vash as people run screaming all over. I point my Paceweaver to the sky, shooting off magic to spiral in the air and draw arrows of bright blue in the sky to point out of town. "EVACUATE! RUN! LOOK UP AND FOLLOW THE SMOKE TRAIL! EVERONE OUT!" I charge into a side street, shoving a few kids through a window as more gunfire goes off behind me to leave imprints in the ground.

Vash practically runs right into me, and I toss him a puppy who was cowering next to a trash can. "Catch, keep everyone down!" He nods at this, and we do our best to have those we run into duck at the right time, or throw them into a building to shield them from the bullets coming our way. The puppy gets caught by a little girl in a house with her father, her elation apparent as she shouts out, "Oh! Can we keep him, daddy?! Please?!" I snicker at this as Vash leads me into another side street, "I think we made her night, now we just need to find a few toys to toss around and some other kids will call us heroes." He gives a strained laugh, "You always keep your sense of humor, don't you?" I swipe the legs out from under a guy to throw him through a doorway, "Would you have me any other way? I'm trying not to panic here. You go left, I'm gonna circle around for a counter." We break down different streets and I run as fast as my feet can carry me. But then I feel the presence of the grim reaper snake over the air in expentance, and Monev screams the death knell. "I've got you now! Say your prayers, you and this town die together!" Buildings with people in them are decimated under the hail of gunfire, Vash screaming in denial as an entire block of houses is destroyed. I keep charging at Monev, sliding under him to kick my feet up into his frame, getting him to stop shooting as I whip my foot over to knock his aim off. I try to flip away from him, but then his other arm grabs me by a leg. His shoulder I dislocated earlier seems to be fine again, and he proves it by throwing me into a wall at full force. My entire body leaves an impression in the wall, dazing me and knocking all of my air out of me. The Keyblade winks out of my hand as Monev grabs me by my throat again. "Impressive acrobatics, but I'm thinking you won't be giving me any more trouble. Let's see if your pretty boy can muster up some fight for me now." He walks with confidence into the main street, holding me up to show off his catch as my vision goes hazy from not being able to breathe. Blood leaks out of my nose as Monev shouts, "Well, chicken shit?! I have your two bit whore of a magician, and she won't be using any magic tricks to get out of this! I made sure of that by slamming her into the wall! Now you can watch me break her neck!" His grip tightens, and my whole body shivers as Monev glares at me. My lungs burn from lack of air as Monev laughs, then my world goes black.

Three shots ring out, pelting Monev right in his visor. He flinches and growls vehemently, then looks up to freeze in his tracks in sheer terror. Not but a dozen paces away, Vash glares at Monev with a look of utter hate. Murder a clear intention in his eyes, Vash points his gun at Monev, who lets me go to jump back and retreat. I fall to the ground in a heap and Vash runs to me. He turns me over, his head leaned down to my chest to hear if I'm breathing. "C'mon, c'mon! Breathe, Megan! Please, breathe for me! PLEASE!" But his pleas bring no sound of air from my frame, the beat of my heart slowing from my lack of oxygen as resounding in Vash's ears as if it was a death knell. The fading beat against his hearing squeezes against the pounding in his own chest, the talons of fear gripping tight as he shouts, "No, Megan! NO!" He curses and opens my mouth, his fingers getting my tongue out of the way to open my airway for him. Vash pinches my nose closed with his one hand while tilting my head up with the other, placing his mouth over mine to breathe into me. My lungs fill with his breath as his hands twitch against the hold he has on me, every fear filled thump in his chest hard and aching against his ribs. He takes his mouth from mine, getting a few breaths before leaning back down. His lips cover mine to give me more than just his air, my taste of the hot chocolate we drank only moments ago laced with the bitter notes of iron. His blood goes cold as he leans back down and there is no breath to be heard inside of me, his growl full of both fear and anger as my heart feathers against his hearing. Vash starts to cry and chokes out, "Damn it! Breathe, Megan! Don't make me hold you as you die like I do in my nightmares every night! Please! BREATHE!" The insurance girls run up as he places his mouth to my own once more, Millie grabbing Meryll's arm as they watch Vash give me air a few more times. Meryll grits her teeth at the sight of my lifeless body in Vash's arms, Millie's fear evident as she says, "Oh Meryll, don't tell me she's-" But I give a ragged gasp and start coughing vehemently, rolling onto my side as Vash puts a hand on my shoulder. My entire body shakes as I cough and pant on the ground, gripping the hand Vash has on my shoulder. "Cripes! (cough, cough) Son of a- (cough, hack) I could just-" But the rest is lost to my coughing fit as I get much needed air into my lungs. Vash looks over to the insurance girls to declare, "Get Megan out of here! Don't let her follow me for any reason, I'm finishing this!" My hands reach up to grab Vash by his coat, since I can tell something is very wrong. But Vash gets up before I grab hold of him, walking off with purpose laced with a darkness unbecoming of his heart. I try to get up as I call out to him, "Vash! Don't- (cough) Wait a- (cough) Wait! You-" He whirls around to glare at me, the look in his eyes completely alien to me. "ENOUGH! You are NOT coming with me! Stay with the girls, I'm not risking you for one more second!" I note the look on his face, so I choose not to argue with him. I nod at him in consent as I get my wind back. "Fine! (cough) Just don't hold back anymore, you can't afford to if you want no more casualties!" He glares at me, but I just glare right back at him. "You know I'm right, so don't give me that look! Use that little miracle you pulled off when we we're in that abandoned ship!" Vash flinches at this, but he doesn't take his gaze from mine, "You did know about that after all, I should have figured as much." I scoff at this, "You always underestimate me Vash, much like how people do with you. Just go, that mad man needs to be put in checkmate."

Vash runs off as Meryll leans down to put her hands on my shoulders. "You all right?' I hack and spit red out of my mouth. "No! That behemouth just killed a dozen or more people! In front of Vash, before trying to kill me! That bleeding heart of his is going to have his anger riding him roughshod for certain! But he's right, I'm in no condition to fight anymore." I have them help me up, keeping my hands in both of theirs as my legs shake. "Ow! Going halfway through that wall really hurt! C'mon, we need to get everyone in town out of the area." Meryll gives me a worried look, "Yeah, but Vash didn't look like himself. That was the not same Vash we know." I nod at this, "Hence why I wanted to go with him. I've seen that look in the mirror more times than I can count in the past. It will only bring one like him further down into the darkness, or it may just break him. Semantics, I need you two to help me get the bystanders clear." Millie nods at this, "Right! C'mon, Meryll! Let's get to work!" I flex my frame to get the residing kinks out, then I run behind them. We get everyone we run into to make their way out of town, herding them as we go. But then I hear more gunfire go off, and I turn towards where I know Vash is. Millie grabs me by my arm to stop me from leaving, "No, Megan! Don't go, please! Mr. Vash doesn't want you to get hurt any more! You could- you could really die this time if you leave!" I grip her hand in mine, noting her fear as tears roll down her face. But I give her a warm smile. "I know, but it's who I am. I can't flee from a fight, Millie. Not when it's someone that I love who is at risk. I don't have the heart to turn my back on Vash and ditch on him like a coward. I'd rather never make such a mistake again. He needs me, whether he admits it or not!" I give her a hug, "Go and help Meryll, I'm going to go back. Just tell Vash you didn't see me leave if he yells at you. But I have to do this, I refuse to let him do this alone." Millie nods at this, then I'm off running towards the bank while more gunfire goes off. I know that something is very wrong, I can sense it in every part of my being. My feet fly over the pavement until I round the corner, and I see Vash kick Monev to the ground. His submachine gun that makes up his left hand and arm goes right into Monev's face, and the look on his is full of promised death as he shouts, "YOU KILLED ALL THE PEOPLE, EVERY ONE OF THEM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! AND YOU ARE THE ONE SOLEY RESPOSIBLE FOR THEIR DEATHS! NOW IT IS YOU WHO IS GOING TO DIE!" I see the grim reaper in his eyes, and I know beyond all doubt he will kill this man if I don't stop him.

I sprint full tilt towards Vash, knowing full well he's lost himself to his darkness. Monev begs and pleads as Vash glares at him, but I reach him and throw my arms around him. "VASH, NO! PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO IT!" I hug Vash close to me, my words desperate as I pant from my run, "Please Vash, don't cross this threshold! I'm begging you, don't make the same mistake I did! Please! Nothing good ever comes of this hate filled darkness! Kill this man now, and it will ruin you! You'll never be whole again once you do this! Don't stain yourself in this way! Don't let the darkness win! Please, for me, for yourself, for Rem! PLEASE!" His eyes go wide at the mention of Rem's name, and I can hear in his mind the song she used to sing to him in his youth. The song penetrates the fog of hate inside him, dispersing the darkness with it's light. His free hand comes up to press into my spine and bring me to his front, his face tilting up to look at me with clouded eyes as he whispers, "...Rem? Is that you?" I give a mild sob at the acheing notes in his words to tell him, "No, Vash. I wish it could be Rem for you. But since she isn't available, I came in her place. Please Vash, don't kill him. If you did, Rem wouldn't be the only one to cry. I don't want to see you lose your heart to the darkness. I'm beeging you, please don't lose sight of who you are. Don't let the darkness take your heart from you, please don't lose sight of who you are." Slowly, he raises the gun away from Monev's face, bringing it up behind me to hug me close. His eyes leak tears as he squeezes them shut, my words bringing him back to his senses. I hear him sob as I lace my arms around him, pressing his face to my chest as he cries. I hold him close as I tell him, "You are not a murderer, Vash. You doing so out of hate and anger would destroy the man that you are, I know this far too well. Please, don't give Legato or your brother such satisfaction. The fight is over, let the hate inside of you go." Vash practically crushes me to him, his whole body shaking as he cries. "Megan! I- I just- I almost-" I shush him as he sobs in my arms. "Easy, crimson bird. Easy, it's all right now. I've got you." I bring my arms under him to get him on his feet, having the both of us step off of Monev in the process. He laces his arms around my waist, bringing me back up to hold me close. I lace my hands through his hair, his head pressed to my heart as he cries. Meryll and Millie come running as the sun comes up to bring the dawn and I tell him, "The darkness has lifted and you are still the same man as before. You didn't go through with it, the light you have inside of your heart is still intact. You've triumphed over the darkness Vash, you've won." I can feel Vash slowly stop shaking to gradually set me down. "No, Megan. We've won." His lips find mine to press a light kiss to them, and I give back the contact with a grateful prayer of thanks to God resounding in my heart. His hand comes to rest at my neck, his glasses hiding the look in his eyes when he breaks our kiss. He says to me, "I told you to stay with the girls. Will you ever stop following behind me into danger?" I shake my head at this questiom to give him a wide grin. "Nope! Not a chance! I'll never let you face such dangers alone, so get used to it!"

I turn to look over at Monev, noting he's still lying there and not moving. I ask Vash, "You want me to question him?" But Vash shakes his head and says, "No. Let's both do it." He walks forward and I come up behind him as Vash asks Monev, "Where can I find your boss?" Monev gives Vash a snort to tell him, "How would I know. He only told me where to find you. He never said anything else, only that I was to finish you off and bring your woman back with me in as many pieces as I wanted." Vash tenses at this bit of news, but I lace my hand over his shoulders and give a derisive noise of my own. "Charming prospect. Not the first time I've heard that threat, either. So you've no other viable information for us?" Monev shakes his head at this, "I've been holed up for twenty years, doing nothing but physical training the entire time. I got nothing, I didn't even know the man I thought was my father was only an agent. But you won't have to look for Legato for very long, he'll find you when he's ready." I give a sigh at this, "Yeah, I'll bet he will. C'mon Vash, I'm thinking this is a dead end." Vash nods at this to walk away and I follow alongside him. Monev sits up to call out, "You're just gonna turn your back on me? What if I decided to shoot you both in the back?" Both Vash and I hold up our left hands, his submachine gun still out and my fingers with flames licking the tips. Vash says to Monev, "I'm not that trusting, I've had my finger on the trigger this whole time." I point at Monev's foot without looking and shoot, the fireball leaving a crater next to his ankle to make my point for me. I lace my arm around Vash as we turn the corner, my muscles screaming with every movement as I tell him, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not get flung into another hard surface again. That really hurt, though it did realign my back for me." Vash snickers at this comment, "I'll keep that in mind for next time. Thank you so much for stopping me. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't brought me back to my senses." I hug him as we walk, "Like I'd let you make that mistake I've made too many times to count." He doesn't answer at this, so I continue for him, "Yes, Vash. I've killed before. I wish I could say to you I didn't like doing it, but I was a very different person during that time. If you could have called me a person and not a monster back then. I know full well what that kind of darkness does to someone. It follows you for the rest of your life, you never forget such staining. So you better believe I'm not going to let you make that same mistake." I give a huff as we get to the hotel, "In any event, time to stitch ourselves up and fall over." Vash gives me a questioning look and I point at his bleeding head. "That red ain't ketchup, Vash. I know full well I'm bleeding, since my back is soaked and my top is clinging to me."

Vash hurries us up to the second floor, opening the door to our room and bringing me inside to shut the door with a foot. I grab my bag right away and bring out some old red stained towels and all my surgical tools. I toss Vash my medical glue and point him to the bathroom. "Here, you do your cut and I'll set this out so you can stitch me up." He nods and does so while I strip the bed down to the mattress, laying the towels over it to keep myself from oozing all over the bed. I bring the table over for Vash to set everything within easy reach, filling a bowl with hot water and setting out a few hand towels. The needle and thread I set next to the towels, getting an herbal pack out to sprinkle into the water. I then strip my top and bra off, flouncing onto the bed front first to try tying my hair up with a hair band. I note how stained my top is and I start fuming with vehemence, "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL AND BACK AGAIN! Why'd you talk me into wearing this shirt?! I bought this for my fourteenth birthday! I'll never get the red out of it, not to mention the rips along the seams! DAMMIT IT!" Vash laughs at my evident coniption fit to say, "That explains why it's hugs your front like a second skin. Is that why the sleeves were cut off?" I nod and tell him, "It got shredded in the wash, along with my favorite two manga tees! My mom was horrified at the damage, but I refused to throw them out. I spent days sewing the remnants back together. Makes them look even more gnarly in my book. But this is beyond my ability to just stitch it back together. And trying to soak it with enough destainer will just make the fabric disitegrate. Blast it!" Vash comes out of the bathroom with a line of red paste covering the cut to his head, his snicker holding a knowing hint of amusement at my agitation. I levitate the bandages up off the table to flick them in his direction, my eyes still on my ruined top as i fume silently. Vash catches the box, but then I hear him drop it to the floor. I look up to chide him, "Since when do you have trouble catching-" But then I see the look on his face and how red his face has gone. Then his nose starts leaking red and I burst out laughing at him. Vash covers his face with his hands at the realization of his nose dripping and I snicker at him. "Well well! Mind went right into the gutter, didn't it lover?" Vash starts sputtering profusely at my comment, but I just lay my head back down to giggle at him. "HAH! What a RIOT! I just love how you make me laugh! It doesn't even take any effort on your part! How else are you going to stitch this closed if my clothes are in the way?!" Vash notes the condition my back is in, and he stops making any kind of noise. He brings a chair up, his hands tracing my skin near the wound. He practically shouts at me, "How did this happen from you getting thrown into a wall?! This looks more like someone sliced you open with a blade!"

I give a huff and tell him, "Remember when I told you I had to hack one of my wings off? That is the old surgical scar. Any time my back takes excess punishment, the scar reopens and I have to have someone stitch it closed again." I can tell Vash isn't too pleased at having to do this, so I reassure him, "The herbs in the water and the packets are for numbing my pain receptors. Just clean it, press the herbs into the wound and stitch it closed. If you want, I could chew some of that herbal packet to speed the process along." Vash hands me another of the herb packs, so I roll them into a paste and stick it in my mouth. I grimace and shiver at the taste as I say, "YICK! Oh ugh! Bleck, nasty!" But then the herbs start to work and I hang my left arm down off the edge of the bed. Vash wets one of the cloths and very carefully cleans the wound, doing his best not to hurt me. I only give a few minor growls as he presses the herbs in, but soon I'm completely numb all over. By the time he starts stitching the wound closed, I'm only half conscious. Vash notes the darkening bruise on my leg where Monev grabbed me, his tone dead pan as he tells me, "That's going to be so many different colors of not pleasant by tomorrow. You're not going to enjoy walking for a while." I snicker at this to state, "Like I wasn't enjoying breathing earlier? Thanks for the timely rescue and getting my air back, by the way. I was sure Monev was going to snap my neck before I blacked out." I give an agitated growl as he keeps stitching, the tugging on my skin the only thing I feel as I quietly fume, "Remind me not to tackle another opponent like that again without a shield and sword that slices. Geez, that was like fighting a Darknut or an Iron Knuckle barehanded, and I damn well know better than that!" Vash stops working for a moment at this, "You'd have killed him if you'd used a real blade." I give a harumph, "True, but he'd have lost. Fine, how about a mace and shield then. That way bones break, but no sliced arteries to deal with. I'd have been able to snap his elbows and keep him from lifting those chain guns if I'd had something heavier to swing. But when did he reset his shoulder? I'd have kept clear of that side if I had known he had his mobility in that arm again." Vash shivers at this, "I hate that you can talk so casually about this kind of thing." I point a finger in his face, "Yes, I know that Vash. But it's better to know how to fight and survive than wishing you knew and getting slaughtered. But most times, the creatures I dealt with were just like the Heartless, shadows of evil and darkness given form. I didn't have to worry about playing nice during the war, now I have you to constantly remind me. Which I appreciate, I'd rather not go back to that kind of existence. It's not considered living in my book, I'll tell you that right now."

I turn my head up towards him and Vash huffs at me, "You're going to get a krick in your neck if you keeping trying to look at me while I do this." I shrug my good shoulder, "Can't help it, I enjoy looking at you." He stills at this, his face going slightly red the same time mine does. I get an idea at this, "Hey, did I ever tell you the story of the Steadfast Tin Soldier?" He shakes his head and I grin at him, "Perfect, you'll love this!" I tell him the old tale with enthusiam, including all the added parts from the ballet version I saw as a child. His smile as I spin the tale is warm, but when I get to the end I falter. He notes this and asks me, "Well, how does it end?" I look up at him, "You want the original sad version or the one from the ballet?" He stops for a second, "The bad one first." So I tell him how the two toys tragically meet their end in the original, then move to the ballet where they ended up coming together and never parting. He finishes with the stitches to cover them with my medical glue, and I hiss as it burns into my skin. He tells me, "I like the ballet one better, it has more heart to it and a better ending." Vash fits the bandage to my back with tape before tossing me some clothes to throw on. He turns around as I sit up and I throw my sports bra on along with the top, only to have me yelp as the stitches tug at my skin. Vash looks back at me with concern and I wave my free hand, "I'm fine. Gonna have to get used to these damned stitches in my back again." I then note he doesn't turn away from looking at me, and I give him my full attention to comment, "You'd make a good tin soldier, actually. We'd just have to get you the full outfit and a fake bayonette." He flushes at this, "Even though it's my arm that's fake and not my leg?" I chuckle at this, "Semantics. Though that reminds me of an add on they used in the ballet." Vash lifts an eyebrow at this and I close my eyes to word it right. "For the ballet, the tin soldier had an adjustable wooden leg instead of only one. Every time before he would dance or during certain parts of the story, he would adjust it, and you could hear the beat of his heart when he did so. Hence, proving to the ballerina he did have a heart that could love her and handle her with care, since in the ballet she's porcelin and not paper." I give a mild laugh at this, "Maybe that's why I enjoyed the ballet so much, the sound of a heart that loves is bliss to my more romantic and fluffed up notions. Having one who would willingly give you their heart to cherish, to me that is the epitome of love. Great, now I'm getting all mushy. I swear this fluff might start dribbling out of my ears."

But Vash sits in the chair and asks me a question I didn't expect, "Did you ever try ballet?" I go wide eyed at him to huff out, "That was my moms idea and I hated it! I learned more about ballet in gym class than I did in a year of actual ballet lessons. I liked tap dancing better, more fun and a lot less bending." But Vash moves the table out of the way to the far wall along with his chair, offering his hand and asking me, "Show me?" I go stock still at this, but I see the look in his eyes and I know I can't turn him down. I take his hand and stand, doing a few stretches as he takes my seat on the bed. I point a finger at him, "If I break something, I'll throttle you! Got it?" He laughs at this, but I do my stretches as my mind drifts back to lessons and stances. I use the table as my side bar, and I do a few basic steps and twirls. I pivot and plie and jump with a few hard landings on my feet, but I do my best not to get to upset about it, since I haven't done ballet in a very long while. But I remember mostly everything and don't hear anything snap or break. After a good ten minutes of dancing around the room, I give a few Fouetté en tournant before attempting a grand jeté in the air, and I end up hopping on one foot on landing. Vash stands up to help me back to the bed as I rub my ankle with emphasis, "OW! That's a sprain, I told you I shouldn't do this! I haven't done ballet since I was twelve, great way to make me feel stupid!" But the look Vash gives me is full of warmth, not his faked carefree smile he wears most of the time. "Well I enjoyed it. Bravo my porcelin ballerina." I flush at this, making him laugh as I tell him, "Har har, very funny. So that would make you my tin soldier with a heart of gold?" He chuckles at this, rubbing my ankle for me as he thinks. "Well, why not? I kind of like the sound of that." I look into his face and think of him in the proper attire, and my hormones melt at the idea. I tilt my head at this as an image comes to my imagination, "Hmm. Maybe I should sketch that idea out... Of you in the outfit at least. I'm not a prissy ballerina and wouldn't look right in the frilly tutu." But Vash shakes his head, "Do both of us, in fact why don't you work on the idea while I make us something to eat. Neither of us has had a decent meal since yesterday." I nod at this, "Fine, it'll give me time to relax at least." I grab my art supplies out of my bag and flop onto the mattress, the pencils dancing in the air on their own to sketch out what I have in mind. Vash looks at me at scoffs, "Isn't that cheating?" I nod, "Yes, but if I really wanted to simplify things, I could just wash the paper in my aura and have it appear instantly. But I'm not that lazy and need practice with my concentration anyways, plus doing it by hand would take days since I'm my own worst critic. At least I know what colors to use and don't have to worry about erasing through the paper this way."

Vash moves to the small kitchenette as I lay there, tracing the pencils over the paper with my mind and my magic. I drift over the basic idea in my head, letting the pencils match the image with gentle strokes over the surface of the page. By the time Vash is done with our food, I'm floating the pencils back into their case with a wave of my hand. I rip the paper with care out of the art pad and hand it to him, my face flush as I note, "That was more what I felt than what I thought, but here's your commissioned piece." He sets our bowls down onto the table to look at the finished work. There sits Vash in the uniform of the tin soldier, red coat with the decorative frills on the front and the shoulders, his boots polished but worn. His left arm is missing and the ripped sleeve is tied closed, but it doesn't detract from the piece one bit. His black hat sits on his head slightly tilted and the bayonette lays behind him, the stock beaten and worn from constant use. I lay propped up on my side in front of him, his only hand at my neck. I'm wearing the typical ballerina tutu with a bit less frill and red stains to the ripped material on the front. My skin is that of cracked porcelin, a visible hole in my chest where the porcelin has broken away and cracks snake up my neck and down my arms. My left arm has a bunch of cracks and breaks where some of the porcelin has come away, my left leg sporting a huge rip in the tights to show some of my calf has come off. My hair is half falling out of a bun at the back of my head, and the makeup painted on my face is chipped. The toe shoes I wear are covered in red and the lace is half frayed away, with visible red footprints on the floor. My head is turned up to look at Vash while he looks down on me. Our smiles are genuine as we gaze at each other, as if finding the lost piece of themselves they have sorely needed in the other. I throw up my hands as I turn away from him, "See, it's fluff! Nothing but romantic fluff! Why did I let you talk me into doing something so mushy and why did I follow through with said mushy fluff?!" I prop a hip on the window, my face in my hands as I growl out, "You dare tell Wolfwood I danced like a primadona and then drew that, I will kill you Vash! This stays between us!" But the reply Vash gives me is a bare whisper, "Believe me, I can live with that. I wouldn't even think of telling Wolfwood about this, not even to gloat at him." I look up to note he's staring at the sketch with a look of wonder on his face. I go even redder at this, my heart rate kicking up a notch when he turns to give me that same look. His question is barely audible, "Is this really what you see us like, if we actually were the toys?" I avert my eyes from his as my face flushes. "It was what I felt like drawing of us, so in that sense, yes. It isn't the first idea I had in mind. But it was mushy enough without you lacing a necklace to signify your heart around my neck to replace the one I'm missing!" Vash looks back down at the sketch and notes to my horror, "But that is what you drew. It's right here in the sketch."

I go as red as his coat as I stomp over to him. "WHAT?! I thought I left that out?!" But sure enough, I did add that to the sketch, the chain of the necklace laced in Vash's fingers. The golden heart he's giving me hangs at the end of the chain to sink into the break in my chest, as if to replace the heart that is no longer there inside of me. I feel like I'm going to die of embarassment as I tell him, "Cripes! I didn't mean to draw that part, it was supposed to be private! Good Lord, what is wrong with me?! Do they have a name for this condition of hopeless idiocy?!" Vash smiles knowingly at this to say to me, "I think the term your looking for, although not medical, is 'lovestruck' as you once put it." I grab my head in my hands and exclaim, "Better one for you, it's called twitterpated. Since lovestruck fools twitter about each other like birds with padded steps. But lovestruck is a lot more pronouncable, so I guess we should go with that analogy!" His laugh is full of mirth to state, "Is that what you're telling me? That you're lovestruck? Seriously, Megan?! You do realize that means you are openly admitting to falling in love with me, right?" I go stock still at this point when his words penetrate my brain, realizing I've done exactly that. Vash notes that fact as I clap both my hands to my mouth to go really red in the face as I shriek, "Criminitely! I didn't mean to admit that! I swear I wasn't going to say any of this! God, I have never been more embarassed in my life!" Vash chuckles as he puts a laminated covering over the sketch to keep it from getting ruined as I continue to fume at myself. "AUGH! I can't believe this! It's too soon for me to tell you that! You barely know me, and here I go admitting something that loaded! I wasn't going to push it, I swear Vash! I wasn't going to risk pushing you away, I don't think I'd be able to take it if I did anything that made you leave!" He looks up at me at this, and I put my head in my hands at this as I shout out, "No! Wait- I- CRIPES! Somebody shut me up already! Good grief, I'm blithering like an idiot! Vash, get the needle and thread back out to sew my mouth shut! Please, make it stop already! Before I botch everything with me shooting my mouth off like this! Yes, shutting up is a very good idea!" Vash folds the sketch with great care, slipping it into the inner breast pocket of his coat. The look he gives me nearly sends my head spinning off my shoulders as he tells me, "Megan. I swear to you now, this tin soldier will treasure your gift. Everything you've said will be our secret, my lovestruck fool. I'd never want anyone else to know I have my very own porcelin ballerina in you." I sit in the chair rather forcefully as I groan out, "Oh geez! You must really enjoy this intimate form of torture you're using on me! Just shoot me now, before my broken heart gives out from all the romantic fluff clogging my arteries!" But Vash laces his hands around me as I sit there, pulling me close as his lips find mine. My eyes go half closed before one of his hands reaches down from my head and presses over my thundering heart. I shiver under his touch as he applies a bit of pressure to my sternum, which sends all my senses shooting to the heavens as he takes his lips from mine. I jerk and tremble in his embrace as his words then whisper over my neck, "Your heart is pumping that so called fluff just fine, Megan. I would much rather keep your heart beating instead of shooting you. Since it's pace does keep my porcelin ballerina dancing. And yes, I do rather enjoy making you laugh and seeing that look of joy in your eyes. So, I'm not going to apologize for doing any of this torture to you. If anything, I'd do this at every spare moment we're alone together. I love being able to make your heart rate soar. It's quite wonderous to feel this rythmn thunder in my chest through the bond you gave to me." I note the pleased grin on his face as he confesses to me, "Granted, if you could feel mine as well, you'd know you got my heart going the moment I saw the sketch. It hasn't lessened either, it's just gotten faster if not harder to match yours. Beat for beat by my count." Vash brings my head to his chest, and I hear that he's telling the truth. Each contraction of his heart pumping in a rapidly glorious symphony, it's rythmn keeping perfect pace to my own tempo that thumps hard against my frame. Vash wraps his arms around me to hug me close, pressing my head to the best and my most beloved piece of himself. I start to tear up as his laughter alights into the air around me. "No one has ever given me such a gift as you have done with your confession. To feel so loved by you is amazing, and I'm so thankful you gave me all of this. Thank you, for your love, for this bond between us, for your company, for everything. Thank you so much, Megan." I give a sigh on what air I had in me. "Wow, Vash! No one's ever said anything like that to me before! You're quite good at seduction!" Vash laughs at me before letting me go. "Hardly, my lines only work on you." I snicker at this bit of news to say in turn, "It seems I'm a sucker for a particular red coated toy soldier. I'm truly doomed!"

His laugh matches mine, and I grab the bowl of food with eagerness. "Hey! This looks great!" He smiles at this, "Considering the rice got overcooked and burned slightly, I didn't do too bad." I shake my head at him, "I tend to do the same, though I blame the rice cooker for crisping the bottom. Did you add water chestnuts, too?" He nods at this, "Yep. Water chestnuts, snow peas, beef, carrots, green peppers and mushrooms." I set the bowl down to hug him. "You spoil me. How did you know this was my favorite rice dish?" He stills at this, his hands coming up to hug me back. "I didn't. I just remembered what Meryll told me you made for them when you all were typing out reports." I laugh and say, "That's why she told you. I let them know it was my favorite rice dish when I made it. Though Mille ended up giving me all her water chestnuts to eat." He snickers at this, then I let him go to place a kiss to his cheek. But he moves at the last minute, and our lips make contact to make me giggle into his mouth. "Sneaky, we're supposed to eat the food. Not get wrapped up in foreplay." His smile is full of mirth as he tells me, "I'd rather have you than food any day." I go red all over and he roars with laughter. But then he stops and hugs me a bit closer, his demeanor changing slightly as he says, "Whoah. Is your heart going to thump this hard and fast every time I do this seduction thing to you?" I go even redder and he exclaims, "Geez! You'll keel over if your heart rate goes any higher!" But I shake my head to say to him, "It's kinda nice that you can tell me my heart is working. Most times my chest feels empty and numb." Vash frowns and tells me, "Well it's is definitely working right now! But at this rate you're going to have a heart attack! I think you need to take a few deep breaths. Or your heart is gonna give out and I'll have to try rescuscitating you. I'd rather not have to do that again, please." I give a breathless laugh at this to note in warmth, "I'm surprised you wouldn't enjoy giving of your breath to keep my broken heart beating with life under your care, crimson bird." His own face goes red at this to tell me, "Oh I'm tempted on a few levels to make your heart mine. But I'm thinking your heart might get damaged at this rate." But I hug him close to the evident pumping in my chest, Vash hugging me tight as I lean my head all the way back to shiver all over. "I wish with all my soul... That this moment could last forever... Just to hold you close... and give you all the love I have... I thought for so long my broken heart was bled dry of such love... And now I feel it's light within once more... Thank you Vash... Thank you so much..." Vash places his lips to my chest and I go wide eyed to gasp in surprise. Vash gives a real smile as he places his head back to my heart, his words warm and full of affection as he holds me close. "Megan. I'm so glad for that. But you need to calm down before you blow a piston as you call it. Okay?" I take a deep breath and move away from him, sitting myself on the bed to cross my legs and rest my hands on my knees. "In other words, you don't want my heart to rupture or bruise over from all this fluff. Medical terms for those conditions are myocardial rupture, followed by myocaridal contusion. Hang on, give me a minute and I'll get it together." I close my eyes and clear my mind, my aura responding instantly. I focus on my magic, making the bowls on the table lift into the air along with the chair I was in. My bag lifts up as well to be followed by the pillows and sheets next to the bed. Even Vash's coat tails flutter up as I meditate, my control sharpening as I then focus my power inward. Everything settles back down gently as I bring my own body under control, my heart settling down in a handful of seconds as I take a cleansing breath. I open my eyes and Vash is looking at me with a note of envy. "Impressive. Color me envious that you can use your magic so well." I smile at this, "I also meditate more than three seconds a day, crimson bird. But enough of that, let's eat."


End file.
